Morndinsamman
Morndinsamman Dwarfhome is a lawful good-aligned astral dominion, home to the god Moradin and his wife, the goddess Berronar. Formerly located on Mount Celestia, on its forth layer Solania, it was the home of the dwarven pantheon. Moradin makes his domain, with his wife Berronar Truesilver and the other dwarven deities in A vast dwarven mansion called Erackinor located on the slopes of Solania. Here exists the giant Soul Forges, that Moradin is said to use to temper the spirits of his people. Solania, the fourth layer, is also called The Crystal Heaven. Many valleys comprise Solania, covered with luminescent fogs and strange scents. The peaks are homes to numerous holy shrines, including monasteries and magnificent cathedrals. Many of the slopes are rich in precious ores and minerals and are mined by populations of dwarves that reside there. Abbathor also known as the Great Master of Greed, is the neutral evil dwarven god of greed. He was an intensely greedy deity and was both desirous and envious of others' riches. Abbathor and his followers believe in the acquisition of all forms of wealth by any and all means necessary. He has golden teeth and wears many gold rings and seems to be obese and smiling Berronar Truesilver is an intermediate deity in the dwarven pantheon. She was also known as The Revered Mother or the Mother of Safety. Berronar is Moradin's bride and as such the matriarch of the dwarven pantheon. The Revered Mother acted as an authority figure for the other dwarven gods and she used her skills in negotiation and her calm demeanor as a way to keep the pantheon unified when tensions rose. She is motherly and pleasant to look upon. Dol Dorn is the Sovereign of Strength and Steel. Dol Dorn is the only chaotic good deity of the Morndinsamman and embodies the conflict of good over evil. The patron of any who fight for a living such as fighters, gladiators, or athletes. he is large and muscular and built like the artistic depiction of heroes. ' Dugmaren Brightmantle, '''also known as the Errant Explorer, was the dwarven deity of scholarship, discovery and invention and an exarch of Moradin. Just as Marthammor Duin exemplified the urge to explore the world beyond the mountain, Dugmaren Brightmantle signified the exploratory striving to blaze the trails of creativity by using accumulated knowledge to create that which was new and good. Brightmantle represented the progressive elements of a naturally conservative race that nonetheless prided itself on its infrequent innovations. He is young and wears funny looking magnifying googles which make his eyes look massive. ' Dumathoin, was the patron of Shield dwarves, and the dwarven deity of mining and underground exploration and was known as the Keeper of Secrets Under the Mountain. He was also the protector of the dwarven dead. His holy symbol was a cut, faceted gem inside a mountain. He is tall and wears armour and never speaks a word, his face is hidden by a mithril mask depeciting an ancient dwarf.' '''Marthammor Duin' is the young, neutral good dwarven god of wanderers and patron of dwarves who have left the clanholds to explore the world. He is also known as Finder-of-Trails, Watcher over Wanderers and the Watchful Eye. He is also an exarch of Moradin. He approaches life with a gnome-like demeanor, curious to see what lies beyond the horizon and always willing to trade stories of travels. His is the rare spirit of dwarven exploration, and the spark of curiosity his followers associate with bursts of lightning. He looks like a young fresh faced rascal with a short beard. ' Moradin' is the lawful good god of the dwarves and the chief deity in their pantheon. A harsh but fair judge, he was strength and force of will embodied. Moradin inspired dwarven inventions and constantly sought to improve that race, encouraging their good nature, intelligence, and harmonious existence with other good races while battling their pride and isolationist tendencies. ' Sharindlar '''also known as the Lady of Life and Mercy, was the chaotic good dwarven deity of healing and mercy. Sharindlar represented an aspect of dwarven life rarely seen by others. Her command of fertility expanded her clergy's influence over animal husbandry along with developing new varieties of crops. she is a beautiful straw haired maiden and even gives Hezila a little wave. '''Thard Harr' the dwarven god of jungle survival and hunting, is the patron of the wild dwarves; he watches over them and works to ensure their continued survival. His followers revere the jungles they live in and do their best to live in harmony with and to protect the jungles (and themselves) from outsiders who would do either of them harm. His followers tend to be suspicious and isolationist, and they rarely willingly interact with outsiders. Only those who have proven themselves over a long period time can gain their trust. Thard Harr is also an exarch of Moradin. He wears skins of animals and a necklace of claws. Vergadain, also known as The Laughing Dwarf by non-dwarves, is the neutral dwarven deity of luck, trickery, negotiation and wealth and an exarch of Moradin. While it seems that Vergadain represents the dwarves' well-known dedication to the mercantile art of bargaining, those who know better are aware that he has an aspect that fills even the more legal-minded dwarves with pride. As such Vergadain also watches over those dwarves who use less-than-legal means to gain wealth. Regardless of how he is viewed, Vergadain delights in the art of the deal, no matter what it is, so long as it turns a profit. He looks like a typical dwarven merchant